The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Signal Transduction By Engineered Extracellular Matrices was established in 2000 and has become the premier meeting at the intersection of engineered materials, cellular adhesion and signaling, tissue engineering, and stem cell biology. The 2012 meeting, to be held July 8-13, 2012, at the University of New England in Biddeford, ME, adds another important dimension - linking stem cell/engineered matrix constructs to developmental models and human clinical therapy. The meeting Chair will be Dr. Karen Hirschi and the Vice-Chair will be Dr. Jason Burdick. These investigators provide complimentary expertise in these emerging fields. The main objective of the conference will be to share the newest knowledge from research on: the establishment and regulation of the cellular microenvironment during development and in postnatal tissues; how the cellular microenvironment can be engineered to control cell function; how the fate of cells can be dynamically tracked in vivo; and how such insights can be applied to the development and optimization of human clinical therapies for tissue repair and regeneration. Thus, this meeting necessarily brings together researchers in diverse fields of biology (including stem cell and developmental biology), chemistry, bioimaging and engineering for both the understanding of cellular function and how this can be harnessed for the repair and replacement of tissues lost or damaged due to disease or injury, which serves to encourage cross-disciplinary thinking. Speakers will include well-established leaders in the field as well as young investigators of exceptional promise. In addition to the plenary talks, the meeting includes lively and highly interactive poster sessions. Importantly, 3 poster presenters will be invited to give short oral presentations in every morning session, for a total of 12 oral poster presenters. The main conference will also be preceded by a weekend meeting planned by and for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees in this growing interdisciplinary field. This pre-meeting, the Gordon - Kenan Graduate Research Seminar, will provide a forum for these future leaders in the field to present their work in talks and posters, in a collegial and interactive environment that will add outstanding value to their overall GRC experience. Overall, the meeting will provide a platform for the development of long term interdisciplinary interactions, and expose students and young professionals to the latest ideas and opportunities at the confluence of signal transduction, molecular and cellular biology, biomaterials and tissue engineering. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Conference, ongoing for the past 30 years, focuses on the interactions of membranes, cells, and organisms with electric fields, with a special interest in those involved in diagnosis and treatment of disease, including cancer, pulmonary, neural, genetic disorders, and chronic wounds. In high voltage fields, cell permeabilization can occur which can be used to load cells with chemotherapy or DNA, whereas in weak electric fields, cells may respond to directional cues and this can be used in wound healing. By emphasizing basic mechanisms revealed by multidisciplinary studies involving engineering, chemistry, materials science, imaging, cell biology, physiology, and medicine, in an atmosphere fostering the free and open exchange of ideas, the Conference hopes to accelerate optimal design of drug therapies and other interventions to ease the burden these disease states place on the nation's public health.